


Walking Alone

by ThornTyping



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Angst, Braco is such a creep, F/F, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 18:56:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9562229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThornTyping/pseuds/ThornTyping
Summary: Of course walking alone at night is a risk. But a risk that Bonnie takes. Even if that means walking past Braco.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here's some angst.

No. No, it couldn't be him. Tears rolled down Bonnie's cheek as she felt his warm breath on her neck, muttering words Bonnie that didn't want to hear.

"Braco.. Please." she begged uselessly. Her voice was quiet, whisper-like if anything.

He smirked. "Its okay, i won't be long." his voice was crackly, and his smirk twisted into something more menacing; more dark.

"P-please.." Her voice shuddered with fear and worry.

He brushed his hand against her shoulder, as he pushed her hard against the wall. She winced, not sure whether by the touch of his hands, or the solid wall.

She wrenched her eyes shut as he slowly began to unbutton her cardigan, button after dreadful button.

She sighed. Time to accept fate. Think about happy times, think about-

"What the fuck."

Bonnie opened her eyes in..relief? She saw a fimiliar figure. Marceline.

Braco seemed to mirror her. Except in fear. "Um. We were..um..having a moment." he mumbled.

Marceline stepped closer. "Oh yeah? And is she agreeing with this?" another step closer.

Braco pulled himself off, and scratched his head innocently. "O-Of course! Im not that kind of guy!"

The rock singer gave a look at the frightened Bonnie. Asking a silent question, Bonnie nodded of reassurance before Marceline struck her fist across Braco's face.

Impact taken, he falls to the floor, only to scramble away quickly.

Marceline notices, as she grabs him by his jacket, dragging him back to her. She kicks him hard on the stomach and aims to do more before Bonnie grabs her hand.

"Stop, thats enough!" her words come out forced, because she _does_ want to see this, but - no, she doesn't, she doesnt. That was just the shock talking.

"Leave it Bonnie," she hissed. "He hurt you! He.." she turned to face her, eyes glassy with tears.

Bonnie sniffles, squeezing her friend's hand. "Im fine. Im okay. Please. Let's go."

Swallowing, Marceline reluctantly nods. "Lets go."


End file.
